A Quick Phone Call
by reidluver228
Summary: Miley is having boy trouble and turns to a girl who has experence in many things. A One shot. I hope you like it. Nancy Drew- Hannah Montana Crossover.


Sorry about this. I had this in my head after watching "He could be the One". This takes place after Jackson and Rico left the room in the shakespearean clothing. You know, When Miley was looking at the two pictures.

Disclaimer- I do not own Nancy Drew or Hannah Montana

**A Quick Phone Call.**

Miley walked back into her room. She Looked at the two pictures of Jesse and Jake again and groaned.

"Why do you two have to both like me?" She asked the pictures aggravated. She sat down at the edge of her bed thinking. She picked up her phone, and then placed it on her bed. She repeated this a couple more times until she decided to make the call. She scrolled down her contacts and stopped at N. She hit "call". The phone rang twice. "Come on. Come on! Pick Up." She said as she impatiently waited for an answer.

"Drew." A female voice said on the other end. It sounded colder than usual. Miley wondered to the reason why she answered with her last name instead of the friendly "Hello" that usually greeted her.

"Uh…. Nancy? It's Miley." Miley said into the phone, her voice shook a bit.

"Miley! Nice to hear from you. What can I do for my best Malibu friend?" Nancy asked sounding way more cheerful then before.

"What was with the whole `Drew' answer instead of a `Hello'?" Miley asked.

"Oh. Well The Chief of Police over here in River Heights had given me a badge so I can help him and officially do my detective work in other places. I think both he and my father were sick of having to bail me out of- certain situations. But my little sixth sense is telling me that you didn't call to ask about why I answer the phone like I do. So back to my original question, how can I, Nancy Drew, Help you, Miley Stewart?" Nancy said.

"Is this a bad time?" Miley asked wanting to make sure she had as much time she needed to explain this situation.

"No. I just closed on the Titiles case earlier today. But you're avoiding my question. What's bugging you Miley? You only act like this when there's something on your mind. So tell me. You didn't call me long distance to avoid telling me what you want tell me. So spill." Nancy said sternly. Miley had to laugh to her self. Even though she and Nancy have only known each other for about 10 months Nancy could read her like a book, even though they were miles away.

"Ok. So you've had tons of problems in your life, right?" Miley asked.

"Miley! What did you do now?" Nancy asked back.

"What makes you say I did anything?" Miley asked defensively.

"Miley." Nancy voice hardened. Not the cool monotone that had answered the phone but it was more stern like she cared. And it was true. Nancy did care. Miley could even see the look that was probably on Nancy's face right now.

"All right. There's this thing between two guys. I'm torn and I don't like the feeling." Miley said giving in and answering Nancy's question finally.

"Ah. The whole `don't wanna be torn' situation. I see." Nancy said nodding her head. "All right. Names. Information. I need it all. Now."

"Ok, you're going all detective on me aren't you?" Miley said raising her eyebrows. She knew Nancy just about as wells as Nancy knew her.

"Hey, I can't help it. You know that." Nancy said with a smile on her face. It was her turn to be defensive. Miley smiled too. "And you're avoiding the question again."

"You didn't ask me a question." Miley said.

"Ok. Fine. You're avoiding the command."

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you."

"If you didn't want to tell me, then you wouldn't have called me long distance just to chit-chat. That's what the IM's and E-mail's are for." Nancy countered.

"Fine. I'll tell you. One boy is the bands new guitar player, Jesse. He's got a rep as one of those bad boys-"

"A player?" Nancy ventured.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Been there. Don't want to talk about it." Nancy said. "Too long of a story to get into. And that's it about him?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums him up."

"Ok. How about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"The other boy." Nancy said. "Stop dreaming about Jesse and tell me about the other one."

"Oh. Right. It's Jake Ryan."

"They guy you've had problems with ever since you met him?"

"Yeah." Miley admitted. "We've been dating for the passed three weeks."

"So. Why don't you stick with him? How did Jesse get in into this?" Nancy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Jesse and I started writing a song. I mean I had the tune. It was the lyrics that I was having a problem with. We were just talking. I was telling him about Jake and I said `I think he could be the one' and we started writing. After that I was playing the song to Jake and I started seeing Jesse's head on Jake's body. It was so not cool." Miley explained. "I'm Jake and I have a history together but Jesse's just a mystery-"

"Ooh. A mystery! And you rhymed." Nancy said through a mouth full of something.

"Nancy! There is no time to be worried about something that stupid. And what are you eating?"

"Some of Hannah's famous chicken pot pie."

"Awwww! I want some!"

"Next time you guys come this way, for anything, a concert or to see us, I'll have Hannah make some for you. You guys you're always welcome here."

"Great! That's nice of you guys." The two shared a silence, save the sounds of Nancy eating the pot pie.

"Look. Miley you're not going to want to hear this, but if you were hoping I could tell you which guy to choose, but I can't make this choice for you. You have to do this all on your own. But when the time comes, you'll know. Every question that's in your head will be answered."

"Were you ever faced with the same choice? And do you know if Ned's the right one for you?" Miley asked nervous.

"Yeah. I was faced with the same situation like you, twice." Nancy answered.

"Really? With who?"

"Ok. Well before I met Ned, I dated a guy named Don. Now he was a good guy, don't get me wrong. Then on a case I met Ned and we got really close. Now Don was over protective, so how I chose Ned was really simple. Sure Ned worries about my well being, but Don told me he couldn't live with me always doing the detective work."

"So he said it's me or you're job?"

"Basically. Ned always tells me to be careful or is by my side. He knows I could never choose between a guy I like and my career. So he's by me."

"And who's the other one?"

"Oh. That's one that I don't really like to talk, about but I'll tell you. It's between Ned and my best detective guy friend, Frank Hardy. They look a lot alike so it's not about looks-"

"Or is it?"

"Shut up! And let me finish. Ok? So anyway, Frank has a girlfriend and I don't want to get in their way. Besides, I could lose two very good friends if Frank end up together."

"Two?"

"Yeah. Ned for one," Miley nodded at this comment. Nancy was right. There could be hard feelings after something like that. "And if Frank and I didn't work out; I might lose him as friend and a partner."

"Yeah. So that's how figured that out?"

"No. I figured that after I made my choice. I just knew at the time. And you will too, to both. You'll find reasons for choosing one over the other after you decide and you'll know at the time. It will all make sense."

"Thanks Nance." Miley said with a smile. "You really did come through for me."

"You're welcome Miles." Nancy said, smiling as well. "Thanks. I know you would for me too." Now an evil little smirk creeped onto Nancy's face. "Do you feel that you can handle this? Or do you have to wait until I fly out tomorrow?"

"No I can manage- You're coming over tomorrow?"

"Well I'm flying over with Ned on one of dad cases so it's no big deal for me to stop by. It's kinda a vacation for Ned and myself."

"No. I don't need you to help me do this. But thanks for the offer though." Miley paused as a thought crossed her mind. "Even though I don't need you on this thing, I would love it if you came and stopped by to say hi. And see who I chose."

"Sure. I could totally make it. Remember. You can call me for absolutely anything. But not something inane like a Hannah outfit. That I can't help you with 'cause I can't see the outfits here in River Heights."

"All right. But if I'm by you could I ask you then?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again Nancy."

"Again no problem. Remember. You'll know when the time comes. And let me know what happens."

"Ok. Bye Nancy."

"Byee Miley." Nancy said before clicked off and Miley then hung up. She again looked at the pictures and groaned. And she flipped them back over and walked out.


End file.
